Ragnarok
by YourGreatestDream
Summary: Everyone wakes up after being shown the same dream...their world ending. (Warning: Includes Solangelo; don't like, don't read.)
1. Prologue: It Begins

**Ragnarok Prologue**

* * *

Everyone woke up at the same time, from the same nightmare: their world ending.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Sadie was flying in her kite form through smoke and flames, the world burning around her as she searched the burning city for her brother.

.:.:.

Jason was riding Tempest and fighting with the winds, trying to control a firestorm from breaking out and destroying his friends.

.:.:.

Zia was burning, her role as the sun taken up once more as she rode Ra's chariot...the god inside her head and with her until the end...

.:.:.

Annabeth was evacuating mundane children from a burning elementary school building that was seconds away from crumbling on top of them and burying them all in debree.

.:.:.

Samirah was facing off against her dad aboard a ship of white ebony, as the god gestured for her to look at the city and all the world burning ashore.

.:.:.

Carter was in his large falcon avatar, battling against several equally large giants...the combat magician heavily outnumbered even with Horus' battle cry ringing in his mind.

.:.:.

Piper was screaming, screaming with all her might at the flames, convincing them to die down and putter out...her dad choking on the smoke where she can't reach him and he needs her, needs her...but the flames were too strong.

.:.:.

Walt and Anubis were overwhelmed at the amount of dead pooring into each of the underworlds...as they fought alongside a skinny black-haired kid and an army of skeletons and undead mummies.

.:.:.

Percy was fighting against a jet black figure cloaked in flames who was burning the world... _worlds?_...the son of Poseidon bending the ocean around him to envelope the cosmic black sun before him, but the black figure simply parted the wave by raising a golden sword in hand—and the water simply broke apart on contact...

.:.:.

And above them all a single young man with blond hair and grey eyes glowed with the light of summer, riding an eight legged flying horse to meet a wolf in the sky.

* * *

Will gasped awake. Fear gripped him heavily with icy claws, stuck to him like the clammy sweat down the back of his neck.

He could still see the nightmare behind his eyes...endless rows of dying innocent mortals in a makeshift tent, with limbs missing, skin burnt, and all of them in various states of shock.

He had been doing his best to help them with his healing magic, his only worry that he'd soon run out of energy.

That was until the tent had caught fire and the sky turned red.

Beside him, sitting up with a look of grim sorrow and death, his boyfriend Nico turned to him. Will could tell that he wasn't the only one who had a nightmare. It scared the son of Apollo even more the fact that Nico wasn't going into his assertive 'I'm no hero, but I'm gonna fix this' mode.

Nico wasn't saying a word.

Will gulped and tried to slow the pace of his racing heart, keep it from trying to climb up his throat and escape while it still could. He never got big dreams before. Never went on quests, or did anything of granduer.

Now he was getting this dream of the whole world ending.

"Tell me that was just a dream, and things will be all right?" Will asked Nico, not even caring if his voice wavered like a scared kid.

A pained expression was not what Will was hoping to get from his boyfriend. "You know I don't lie Will."

* * *

The Egyptian symbol on his hand was burning the moment he woke up. Percy jumped out of bed, cursed his luck for being pulled out of college with Annabeth, and got out his new blue smart phone his fiance bought him on his birthday. His lovely fiance who rolled out of bed immediately to get dressed and meet with the priator, kissing him on the cheek before leaving with a swish of her blond ponytail and serious attitude in her step.

Gods he loved her.

He pulled up the number from his list of contacts and tapped the button on the touch screen.

The line picked up on the first ring.

"We need to talk." The familiar voice was clearly shaken, but held firm over the phone.

"It's past that I think." Percy replied. "You need to come to camp, Carter. I think this will require Operation Clash of Clans."

"I still think we should have named it Operation Age of Mythology."

"Dude, who even plays PC games anymore?" Percy retorted. "Annabeth and I are in California, it'll take several hours for us to reach New York. We'll meet you at camp sometime this evening."

"How will we know where it is?"

"Long Island Beach, look for the strawberry fields." Percy hung up and got out a couple of drachma. It was time to contact camp. Who knows what crazy prophecy this dream was for.

* * *

"We just saved the world! Why is it always getting itself in danger when we're not supervising it twenty-four seven?" Sadie stormed her way into the nome's dining room, headless of the penguins in the fireplace-and, unfortunately, the ice-slicked floor beneath her feet.

Her combat boots slipped on the surface and she would have fell flat on her rottund bottom if it weren't for Walt catching her at the waist.

"Thanks." Sadie said.

Her idiot brother Carter rubbed at his temples, trying to release tension of a headache of some sort. "I contacted Percy."

Sadie froze, and it had nothing to do with the ice on the floor. She was immensly grateful when Walt's hold tightened in a comforting gesture. "You think...the different er, myths should assemble?"

"Like the Avengers?" Felix the eleven-year-old ice magician asked, petting a baby penguin. "And what are we talking about now?"

"Yes." Carter said, looking his sister straight in the eye.

"I suppose I should request time off from school then."

"Really guys. Clue a kid in here."

Walt muttered, "World ending, we have to save it, basically your typical Tuesday."

"Oh. Okay then."

* * *

Jason had been looking forward to the last day of construction for the temple he'd been overseeing for the minor god Eris, goddess of chaos.

He should have known a bit of chaos would ensue somehow, but he wasn't expecting to be pulled into sleep while still hovering fifteen feet in the air.

Lucky, he learned later, Percy's cyclopse brother caught him when he fell.

The nightmare that invaded his waking hours burned into his retnas when he finally woke to a worried cyclopse and harpy. The two had offered to help him with the construction of the temples so that Tyson can stay with his girlfriend before returning to work for his father Poseidon underwater.

"Son of lightning fall from sky." The red-haired harpy said. "Are boy's wings broken? Need fixing? Tyson good at fixing things."

"No, I'm okay." Jason replied to the strange inquisition. "Just...had a dream, that's all."

"What kind of dream?" Tyson asked, his one eyebrow raised in interest. "Sounds important if it didn't wait for you to sleep before showing you what it did."

Jason flinched. It was more of a nightmare. He could still feel the heat of the flames. "There was...lots of fire."

"Fire not good. Fire bad. Giants bad. ... _The triggers shall be released,_

 _Unleashed be the Fenris beast._ " The harpy said wizely.

"Wait, that sounds like a prophecy. Do you know what's going on?" Jason implored.

 _"Though together heroes of myth will flock,_ " the harpy said sadly, " _it will not stop the Ragnerok._ "

* * *

 _One day earlier:_

Winter was coming, and a sense of thrill had gripped the hunters of Artemis as they started the great hunt for the white stag with golden antlers.

Thalia sent her silver wolf to scout ahead, and drew her silver bow from where it rested on her back. The hunters had split up in the spirit of competition and being the leutenant of Artemis, Thalia was determined to find the stag first.

The trees rustled in one direction close by, and her wolf howled the signal for prey. Thalia chased after the swaying foliage and burst out of the trees into a flowing brook.

She looked up and nearly deflated in her disappointment. It was only a hydra.

Oh well. The heads were still worth something. She drew a handfull of arrows and fell her prey without much fuss. Using the silver hunter's knife she took her trophy and stuffed in in her magic bag of furs where it vanished into her inventory.

Thalia paused and jumped into her hunting stance when the shuffling of leaves hit her ears.

She stalked closer to it and jumped through the trees into a clearing.

It was the warmth of the clearing and the tell-tale signs of summer that stopped her in her tracks. Winter had been left behind to make way for a field of flowers and butterflies. Sun gleamed with warm golden rays into the clearing, filling the clearing with the scent of crushed pine and pollen.

What garnered her full attention however, was the large animal standing just ten feet away. In the center of the clearing a golden boar the size of a small horse regarded her with interest.

"Your help is needed in the time to come." The boar said.

Thalia had seen many types of prey and wilderness in her years of service to lady Artemis. It goes to say that a talking boar wasn't surprising to her at all.

"What is coming?" Thalia questioned the talking boar.

"The end is coming." The boar told the huntress. "All demigods and other influencial parties will be shown a vision of their part to play in the war."

"Why are you telling me this?" Thalia asked. "I'm a huntress of Artemis. We are seperate from the matters of the material world."

"That needs to change." The boar huffed. "All parties must come together, only if the strength of all heroes come together can the world live on past the end. Us gods may meet our end, but you humans may yet be strong enough to save your world."

"The end of gods? Who are you? What do you mean?" Thalia demanded.

"Who I am is no consequence to you." The boar scratched the grassy turf with its hoof. "Tell Artemis that it is in her best interest to return to camp. There you will meet my son, and all will be explained."

The wild boar or god turned to retreat into the summer foliage, and Thalia ran after, questions filling her mind to the brim.

"Wait, your son? Can you at least give me a name?!"

The boar left, but the sun rested against her skin and the summer forest seemed to hum its answer.

 _Magnus Chase._


	2. Chapter 1: Magnus Arrives

Ragnarok Ch. 1: (warning! Spoilers!)

A/N: I am writing this story from the timetable of after the second book of Magnus and the Gods of Asgard (which hasn't been written yet, I know, just pretend Magnus got Thor's Hammer and all that). For the rest of our heroes, it's been two and a half years since the end of the Prophecy of Seven, and for our Egyptian Magicians it's been three years since the defeat of Apophis. As it's been a few years, I imagine a couple quests have come and gone. For example, a quest to revive the Oracle of Delphi. I'll mention that in my next couple chapters, as the Oracle of Delphi has something to say about Ragnarok. Enjoy the ride!

* * *

 **MAGNUS**

.:.:.:.:.:.

My day took a turn for the worst when I tumbled from the one realm to another, and fell face first into the backyard pool of the Al Abbas household. Navigating the world tree was hard enough without having to dodge the tank-sized woodland animals inhabiting it. Luckily I hadn't seen any signs of the killer giant squirrel.

Maybe I should back up a little and explain myself.

Hi, I'm Magnus Chase. Resident hero and dead homeless kid come back from the dead to fight alongside my friends in Valhalla until the days of Ragnarok. Sounds insane? That would be because it is insane. Very much so. I had died when my yet-to-be best friend Sam pulled my soul back from the depths of Ginnungaggap and gave me a one-way ticket to the hall of heroes. Since then we've been in many scrapes and near-death experiences: fished for the world serpent, helped my friend Blitz win a crafting contest, stopped the great wolf Fenrir from breaking free of his bonds, and even found Thor his hammer after battling several dark elves in Svartalfheim. It was all very dangerous and terrifying.

But I wouldn't have it any other way.

So. Why am crawling out of my friend's backyard pool? Good question. I've no idea. The world tree Yggdrasil likes pranks I guess. Ask it to take you to your friend's house in Midgard and it throws you in their pool. I was lucky it hadn't chose to sink me in the ocean.

I was here for a reason though. Last night I had a dream, one I had to tell Sam or else the weight of it might consume me.

"Nice dive, boss." My sword, Jack, said cheerfully.

"Yeah, rub it in." I muttered. Yeah, I have a talking golden sword. He's cool. Annoying sometimes, but aren't all friends that way? "Couldn't you have picked a better branch?"

"Not really. This was the closest we could get to our destination. You should be happy we hit our target." Jack gleamed. No seriously.

I scoffed in response and clipped him to my chain necklace, where he changed back into a small pendant; the pedant was of my father's symbol, the symbol of Frey. Suffice to say, a talking sword might attract unnecessary attention from the neighbors.

I rung my clothes as dry as I could, and checked my pocket for my phone. It was a gift from my cousin and she would kill me if I broke it so soon. Luckily, the cheap trackphone was still alive. It got to see another day.

Putting it away again, I headed up the grassy lawn to see a light on in the second story window. Through it, I could see a familiar set of long brown hair bobbing back and forth. She was pacing. Knowing Sam's grandparents were, well, protective…I decided the window might be my best option for getting in the house without being seen.

It didn't take long for me to find a way to the window. I had been climbing trees since I was four, and my mom had encouraged it when we used to go out on outdoor treks during the summer.

My eye twitched. No matter how much time passed or how much I've come to accept that she was gone, it was still hard to think of her.

Placing my foot on the last sturdy branch of the tall maple, I reached up through the concealing leaves to knock on Sam's window. From inside I could hear a curse and the scuffling of random objects as she rushed to the window and threw it open.

"Are you insane?" Sam angrily stage whispered. Her eyes were rimmed with red for some reason, and her voice was rough.

"I like to think it comes with the job of being an einherjar." I quipped. "Um, are you just going to stand there and scold me or are you going to let a poor guy in? It's pretty chilly."

"No doubt with the state you're in." Sam took in the sight of my wet clothes sticking to my skin, the wind taking shots at me and giving me chills. Her eyes narrowed in contemplation, "Did you fall in the pool?"

"Yeah, but I didn't drown this time. That's a change."

"You didn't drown last time. I pulled you out."

"It was a near thing."

"Just get in, idiot."

I hopped in, being careful of the table by the window in her room. Never having been in a girl's room before, I took a quick look around. I don't know what I expected really. Pink walls. Stuffed animals here and there. Instead, posters of planes and birds were hung along blue walls. One desk in the corner looked regularly used for studies, but the papers had been flung every which way. The pillows on the bed were torn apart, feathers spilled out all around the room.

"What happened in here?" I asked. My sentence was choked off though, when a pair of arms attacked me in a tight embrace. I hesitatingly wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders. I've never known her to be that sentimental of a person. "Sam?"

"S-sorry about that." Sam sniffed as she let go of me and backed up a bit. Now that I took her in, she looked awful. "It's just…a rough day that's all."

"What's wrong?" It startled me to know the reason for her red eyes and rough voice weren't from anger, but from crying. I'd never seen Sam cry like this. Whatever it was that happened, she should be howling for blood, not crying.

"Amir." Sam choked. "He…he broke off the engagement."

My jaw hung in disbelief. "Can he do that?"

"He just did." She said, throwing a glare at me. "Said he…he thought of me as a sister. Not…a wife. Makes sense I suppose. We've known one another all our lives. Grown up with each other."

It really clicked with me then, as I took it all in. Sam really liked Amir. But he didn't like her back. I know people can't help what they feel but…that sucked.

"That's…" I didn't know what to say without sounding inconsiderate.

"Awful." Jack said from around my neck in his amulet form. I took him off my neck and stuffed him in my pocket where he muffled in protest.

Sam fingered the sharp blade of her axe. "And he found someone else."

 _That falafel-faced bastard._ I swore to myself secretly then that I'd find a different falafel store in New York to hang out in. Maybe I'd look in Manhattan. Or Brooklyn.

Sam surprised me then when anger stole her features and she fully grabbed the axe and went at the pillow with all her Valkyrie fury. Seeing that crazed look in her eyes made every bone in my body want to run for the hills. Really, she was scarier than any giant I ever fought. I didn't want to be Amir right now, that's for sure.

I jumped again as the phone in my pocket went off. As Sam continued to shred the furniture, I took the opportunity to step back and answer the phone.

"Hello?" I answered, wincing as Sam threw away her axe and began ripping apart a second pillow with her bare hands.

"Magnus?" A familiar voice said with a bit of crackling static. "It's Annabeth."

"Hey cous'." It was good to hear from her, but man did she have bad timing. "Look, this might be a bad time-"

"You need to come to Camp Halfblood. _Now_." Her voice demanded. That didn't sound good.

"Why? What's going on?" A shiver rolled up my spine.

Some commotion sounded in the background of the phone speaker, and it sounded like Annabeth was talking to someone before she returned to the phone. "I have to go. Look, did you have any dreams last night? Like, world-ending dreams?"

"Um, yeah. How do you-"

"Let's just say you weren't the only one. Now go to camp. Get there as soon as possible. Percy and I are on our way there."

With that a final _click_ sounded over the phone. How rude. She didn't even say 'please'.

Sam looked over from the decimated pillowcase, looking like a murder suspect with all the feathers strewn everywhere; half of them in her hair. It looked like she was done venting, but you never knew with Sam. "Who was that?"

"That was my cousin, Annabeth." I said. "She wants me to go to her camp. She said it's important."

Sam nodded. I looked around at all the possible things she could destroy in fits of rage. Yep. I needed to get her out of the house.

"You should come with." I said. "Keep your mind off…things."

She sighed and gave another nod in agreement. "That might be best, yes."

It took us five minutes to get ready for the trip, which mostly consisted of an axe aimed under my throat as Sam said "I need to change. If you turn around that head comes off." and proceeded to get dressed in her Valkyrie armor. After that we were out the window and down the tree.

.:.:.

I didn't know that Sam had a winged horse. Turns out all Valkyries have flying steads. It was better than taking the bus for five hours to Long Island, that's for sure. Still, the only horse I had ridden on before had had eight legs. This one was pure white with a long silvery grey mane, its white feathers on its wings reminding me uncomfortably of the ones thrown around Sam's room from her murdered pillow.

The horse trotted over to me and nuzzled my shoulder. I'd always had a strange connection with horses. It wasn't until I knew about my father that I learned that they were sacred animals of Frey. I petted the horse back.

"Does it have a name?"

" _Her_ name is Abd Al-Hamid."

"Uh, does she have a nickname?"

Sam rolled her eyes at me snidely. I took that as a good sign. To me, that meant she was getting back to her old self.

"It means 'servant of the praised'. If you have trouble saying it, you can call her by her other name. 'Hope'."

"Hope is much easier to remember."

Sam scoffed. Probably holding back from telling me how much of an idiot I was that I couldn't remember Al-hab…Anb-Ham…her horse.

"Well? Are you coming?" Sam's voice broke me out of my thoughts and I saw she'd already mounted the winged equestrian.

I climbed on behind her. Trying to hold the saddle for balance.

"Hold on to my waist, idiot. Do you _want_ to fall to your death?" She sounded amused. My face flamed up in indignation as I wrapped my arms around her. Not a moment too soon, because a split second later we were up in the air.

After being around Sam, one gets used to flying around. I knew Sam loved to fly, even dreamed of becoming a pilot before Odin chose her as his Valkyrie. Up here, I understood why. The feeling of wind rushing through your hair and having the open sky as your highway was hard to dismiss.

My mind was literally in the clouds when Sam's voice snapped me out of it. "Why were you at my house?"

That reminded me. "Oh! Right. I had a dream last night."

I told her of my dream.

.:.

 _Heavy mists cloaked the barren wasteland before me as I stood alone in a cold, icy valley. I had the vague knowledge in my mind that I was being shown this, but for what reason I couldn't fathom._

 _Out of the shadows of the mist, I could see a pair of scathing eyes that seemed to hold the menace of all nine reams. Being the target of all that fury, I was glad I was a specter instead of there in person. That gaze would surely burn poor einherji like me to a crisp._

" _Your light and sun can't stop the winter that's coming. This is your future. This is your doom. Here, soon, you will die. Son of Frey."_

 _Out of the mists I could hear the cry of a wolf, which made me want to curl up and cry, the fear of wolves burning just underneath the surface of my skin, telling me to run._

 _Beyond the mist rose a giant familiar wolf, flying up into the sky as his teeth eclipsed the sun. The world turned black._

.:.

"…Just at that moment, I woke up with that lovely threat simmering in my mind. I've already died once. Been there. Done that. Didn't want a second ticket thank you." Seeing the look on her face I could tell that Sam was not happy about my dream.

" _Winter is coming_ ," Sam repeated the giant's warning.

"Game of Thrones, much?"

"It's a foretelling of Ragnarok." Sam glared at me. _Well, shit_. "Three years of winter are said to predate the apocalypse."

"You mean, Ragnarok might be only three years away?"

"It very well could be."

The wind passed us by as we sailed over the east coastline, the morning mist being burnt off by the rising sun.

Sam spoke up, "I have something to confess. I had a dream as well. My father on the bone ship with the New York skyline alight in flames."

"Well." I said. "That's…not good."

Sam gave me one of her 'of-course-you-idiot' looks. After that, we rode on in silence; the uncertain future on our minds.

.:.:.

I had no idea how this camp of Annabeth's would react to a flying horse. I thought they'd be overwhelmed, either running away or rushing in hordes toward the commotion to fight off the supposed threat to their camp.

Neither happened. It was rather anticlimactic for them to take it so normally. It was as though these guys had a hidden stable of winged horses or something. They kept calling it a pegasi until Sam corrected them.

The dragon guarding the tree at the top of the hill we arrived at looked puny compared to the ones I had to fight every Tuesday in Valhalla. What did surprise me however, was the golden colored fur rug hanging on the lowest branch.

"Is that…"

"The Golden Fleece." Clarisse, the fierce girl that met Sam and me at the border confirmed. "My first quest. And yes, that was MY quest. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise or I'll rip their tongues out."

Despite what you might think, that comment made me feel right at home. In Valhalla einherji can't die, so all the activities are TO THE DEATH. Even yoga. It wasn't out of the ordinary to see a spear impale a fellow warrior through the chest in the hallways of Valhalla, because whoever 'died' would be back to normal the next day.

This Clarisse girl would fit in well over there.

As I was thinking this, my path was stopped when I found myself nearly chest-to-chest with a small camper in a black skull t-shirt with jet black hair, pale skin and dark, soul searching eyes. I knew those eyes very well. They were in every warrior I knew back in Valhalla. They were eyes that had seen death, and lots of it. The camper narrowed those eyes ever so slightly as if challenging me.

I took a step back. I didn't know what this guy's problem was, but I wasn't here to fight. This guy was openly assessing me, like I was a puzzle he couldn't quite solve. Well, with the scary black sword at his waist this guy was grabbing the hilt of, I doubt this guy was into puzzles. Or any game for that matter.

"You're dead, but not. Why aren't you dead?"

 _Well._ I wasn't expecting that.

"What's it to you, skull-face?" Sam got in front of me, irritated. My eyes widened further. It wasn't like Sam to get mad at the top of a hat.

"I wouldn't pick a fight with me if I were you." The guy answered back.

I looked back towards Clarisse, but I could tell she wasn't going to be of any help as she seemed to be greatly enjoying this little fight. I could imagine her wanting to find a bowl of popcorn and sit down to fully enjoy this chaos.

"Maybe I should." Sam curled her lips in a challenging grin. She reached for her axe. Oh no. "You look like you need someone to knock you down a couple pegs."

"Sam, stop. We need them to like us." I jumped between them just as the scary guy unsheathed his weapon. Getting between them, I could almost feel the anger coming off in waves from each party. I know she'd recently got dumped, but that was no reason to let her frustrations out on the first tough guy she comes across other than me.

"Nico!" The scary guy, Nico I supposed, flinched and turned to look back at the approaching camper. The camper jogging up to us was taller than both of us and had blond hair and eyes the color of a sunny sky in Vanaheim. At the sight of the person, the fight seemed to leave Nico's sails and he lowered his sword. I could tell I already liked this guy. In one word he had saved me from being skewered by both sword and axe.

"I'm gone for ten minutes to check on the infirmary and already you're challenging…oh" The camper took me and Sam in. He looked at our escort slash tour guide. "New campers?"

"Not quite." Clarisse finally spoke up. "Annabeth sent for them."

"Really? Well, it's nice to meet you both." The camper held out his hand to me. "I'm Will Solace. Son of Apollo."

"Apollo as in, the sun god?" I asked as I shook his hand. I paused and tried to remember what Annabeth had made me read. "Or is it music? No wait, I think it was medicine…"

"All of the above and more." Will says, smiling. "Dad hogged all the cool powers. Archery, prophecy, music, poetry, medicine…he even rides the sun chariot. I only inherited the medicine aspect. I run the infirmary."

Wow. It was like meeting my Greek demigod double.

"Nice to meet you." I said. "I'm Magnus Chase. Annabeth's cousin."

"Mortal?" Will asked, eyebrow raised.

I laughed. "Far from it. But you said there was an infirmary? Mind if I take a look?"

The son of Apollo beamed at the suggestion, and was it me or did I just earn a particularly nasty glare from Nico? "Sure!"

As we walked over to the infirmary, I saw Nico and Sam heading to what looked like a training ring, both of them throwing insults and most likely getting ready for a regulated duel to release some stress. Or something. I knew Sam needed it, but I had no idea what Nico's problem was.

"Um, who's Nico the son of?" I asked Will on the way.

"Nico's the son of Hades. Around here he's known as the Ghost King." Will said almost proudly.

Oh. Swell. Just my luck.

* * *

Elsewhere, down in the depths of the earth, screams echoed off of cavern walls as Surt, the fire giant, fingered the scar along his face. Surt was in his much loved mortal form. Everything he wore, as well as his skin, was the darkest shade of pitch black.

The other wounds had healed long ago, but this cursed scar he willed to stay as a reminder of his hatred towards the hero that made it.

He would enjoy killing Magnus Chase. It was predestined that the sword carried by the son of Frey would become his. The summer god Frey would fall in battle because he no longer wielded that sword.

Surt wondered idly if Frey feared death.

 _It's no matter._ Surt thought. _One thing at a time._

The fire giant descended to the last cavern, where he saw his ally writhing in pain, strapped to a stone table with bonds soaked in blood. Venom dripped from a hissing snake above the tortured god. Upon Surt's entry, the snake whirled around to face the intruder.

Surt grinned as he summoned up his power from the fiery depths of Muspelhiem, sighing as the heat of a hundred suns engulfed him and encouraged the flames to lick around the reptile's scales. The sounds of shrieking and roasting snake were music to his ears, and he reveled in the death his flames wrought.

Once every last inch of the snake was burnt to a crisp, Surt turned his flames towards the bonds tying down the deity, each one snapping loose at the heat of the fire.

Once each and every last bond was released, Surt forced his flames down.

The god got up from the table, his face full of cuts and venom from centuries of abuse. "Is it that time already?"

Surt smiled. "The world has eagerly awaited you."

The god sighed, his power coming back to him fully after years of dormancy. With a wave of his hand, proper attire fitted over his form. He took in his freedom with a deep breath.

"As I have eagerly awaited it." The god grinned.

Surt mock-bowed to his partner in crime. "Welcome back, Loki."


	3. Chapter 2: That's One Way to say 'Hello'

Ragnarok Ch. 2

A/N: I'VE MADE A FORUM! Check my profile for a link to the forum if you feel like talking about PJO, HOO, or GOA (Gods of Asgard). Honestly, it's rather lonely having an empty forum. :( Come join! You can make your own topics and everything!

 **Review and tell me who's POV you want me to make the next chapter in:**

Thalia,

Jason,

Leo,

Magnus

* * *

 **CARTER**

.:.:.:.:.:.

"Well…I see the strawberry fields, but no demigod camp."

Sadie and I were standing atop a hill overlooking the place Percy had described to us. But there-in lied the problem. We couldn't see it.

Not that I was surprised. One thing you learned as a magician was not to judge a book by its cover. A statue may not be a statue. A harmless book may hold the secrets to ultimate power and destruction. You get the idea.

The sun was high in the cloudless sunny day, its rays settled upon green fields and a single farmhouse. A few service trucks were parked next to it that had "Delphi Strawberry Service" on their sides. Not far away were nice sandy beaches and a forest of oaks and pines.

Sadie dug into her bag of magic items and pulled out her wand to inspect the area. When she was done, she made an aggravated huff.

"Well, they have a barrier around their camp that's not letting us in." Sadie said. "How rude."

"Sadie, we're not demigods. The barrier protecting camp is most likely supposed to keep monsters and regular mortals out." I explained with a sigh. "We just need to catch the attention of one of them and maybe…"

"We can't see them Carter. Look, I think I can take down the barrier in just this section."

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea." I really don't think the camp would like us if we messed with their security system.

"I've been practicing! Watch." Sadie waved her wand before the barrier. "W'peh!"

The glyphs for 'open' glowed in front of the invisible Greek barrier in a glittering gold hue. Then the air around the entire field began to crack apart in front of us like shattered glass. A dome-like shape covering the entire island came into view as the cracking patterns spread across the barrier completely.

I got a very bad feeling about this.

The shattered barrier fell apart into slowly falling glittery glass and disintegrated ten feet above the ground.

The good news is that we could now see the camp.

"Well, that's one way to say hello." I muttered.

The bad news is that we were standing just five feet away from a tree. Not just any tree apparently, but a tree with a dragon in it…a very angry dragon coming _down_ from its tree.

"Oops." Sadie said. "Alright Carter, your turn. Make friends with it."

"It's not a gryphon, Sadie!" I exclaimed. "It's a dragon! A real, live dragon! I can't befriend _everything_. I'm not some Disney princess you know."

"You said it, not me."

The dragon's roar interrupted our sibling spat, apparently not a fan of being ignored. As if a dragon could simply be ignored. Really, who the hell fights these things?

"Um, run."

"Good idea." Sadie agreed with me.

The both of us raced down the hill, dodging as the dragon took turns breathing fire at each of us. I took out my khopesh from my Duat locker, although I couldn't imagine it doing any lasting harm on the beast behind us; its scales looked tougher than iron. I thought we were about to be minced meat until a big guy with eyes everywhere on his body turned up and stopped the dragon with his bare hands. The force of the impact made the big guy's feet drag across the earth several feet before the dragon came to a growling halt.

Sadie and I also came to a halt as we were surrounded by spear shafts and swords held up by a dozen or more kids. The demigods wore orange t-shirts and a variety of armor plating that covered arms and shoulders; some of them wearing helmets or chest plates. All of them had a mean look in their eyes when they looked at us. Let me tell you what…they were not happy campers.

"Drop your weapons, intruders!" A very mean-looking girl stepped forward. She was likely the biggest, toughest girl (other than Zia) that I had met. She had short, stringy brown hair and smoldering brown eyes that seemed to be trying to shoot lasers or something.

Not wanting to be on their bad side any more than I already was, I dropped my sword and scooted it forward with my foot. Sadie reluctantly dropped her wand.

"Are you the ones that broke the barrier?"

"I'll put another one up, I swear!" Sadie said, which earned her a glare from the angry demigod girl.

Behind us, I watched as the many-eyed man threw a raw steak at the dragon, encouraging it back up the hill and towards the tree. The dragon tore viciously at the chunk of meat, eying me as if to say 'this is you, puny mortal. I can eat you just as easily.'

"You upset our dragon so much that it left its post!" The girl accused.

" _We_ upset it?" I said, my voice an octave higher than usual.

"Your dragon nearly killed us!" Sadie called out, as usual, giving as much as she was dished.

"You broke the barrier!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Actually, you didn't." I pointed out.

"Shut up, Carter."

"ENOUGH!" The girl drew a spear out from a leather holder on her back and aimed it right at my throat. "Don't make a move, either of you. Mason, go get Chiron. Tell him we have intruders and ask what we should do with them."

The camper she addressed nodded and ran off towards camp.

 _Chiron._ That name rang a bell. Damn, it was so frustrating when I couldn't remember something. Wasn't it the name of a ferryman? No, that didn't seem right.

"Nobody threatens my brother with sharp pointy objects but me." Sadie threatened.

"Thanks." I deadpanned. "But Sadie, I think we should just stay put."

For several minutes there was this Mexican-mythological-standoff going on between Sadie and this girl. The tension was so thick I might have been able to cut it with my khopesh if I was allowed to.

Then a half-man, half horse galloped over to the throng. Don't get me wrong, I see strange stuff all the time. I'm a Kane after all. I was used to seeing half-man half-animal beings. It's just that I was used to the animal part being the head…and the half-animal person being a deity of some sort.

This was…different.

It hit me as the guy trotted up to us. _Centaur_. I'd seen some depictions of centaurs in some of the museums that my dad and I visited when I was younger. When I'd asked my dad about it, he said it simply wasn't in his jurisdiction of study. If it wasn't Egyptian, it wasn't important. Well, I guess my dad had never faced an eight foot tall horse-man towering over him.

"Everyone lower your weapons." The centaur (Chiron, I'm guessing) ordered to the campers.

The campers looked rather confused and disappointed as they lowered the pointy objects. All except for one of them. And of course it had to be the girl with a spear at my throat.

"Clarisse." Chiron chastised.

The girl, Clarisse, scowled and withdrew her spear. My neck lived to see another day, it seemed.

"Weren't you supposed to be giving our earlier guests a tour?" Chiron inquired.

Clarisse picked at her nails with her spear tip. "They found other campers to keep them busy. I just let the girl go with ghost boy to burn off some steam, and when Will took the other one to show-and-tell all his medical equipment to I high tailed it out to check on our patrol. And it was a good thing I did."

"You two must be the Kanes, am I correct?" Chiron asked us, as the topic was brought to us once more.

"Yeah." I said, taking the diplomatic road and giving my sister a look which hopefully meant ' _don't try anything stupid, I mean…more stupid._ ' "I'm Carter. This is Sadie."

Chiron nodded. "Percy messaged me about you coming."

"Another couple of non-demigods?" Clarisse nearly whined. "I'm not giving these two a tour, Chiron! Didn't you see what they did to our barrier? Now every monster within a league of here can smell us, and are on their way. Some of them most likely are eagerly spreading the word that camp's now vulnerable. All because of _her_."

"Look, I'm sorry okay?" My sister said, tired of the argument already. "I said I'd fix it."

Chiron stopped his foot-or hoof-on the grassy turf in a demand for silence. "I see that, thank you Clarisse. Young Sadie, how soon can you restore the barrier?"

"I can do it right now if I'm allowed my wand." Sadie said with an indignant huff.

One of the campers darted forward and picked up her wand to hand it to her. "Thank you!" She exclaimed pointedly before getting out her spell book. "This one might be tricky. Will you help me with this one, brother dear?"

"Sure." I stepped forward to read over her shoulder. Wow. It _was_ a tricky one. "And you want to do this over the entire island? I don't think we have enough strength for it."

"Oh, Carter." Sadie said in her English drawl that meant she was being full of herself, as she took two familiar amulets out of her bag. "Did you think I did not come prepared?"

"But…they went underground, theoretically speaking. We don't have access to them like we used to." I tried to remind her.

"Not anymore. I asked Walt for a favor, if you know what I mean."

"And they agreed to come back?!" That was…wow. I guess the world really _must_ be ending.

"Yeah." Sadie said, handing me the amulet with the eye of Horus. "So let's do this thing."

Sadie and I slipped the amulets over our heads, and they settled on our chest with a familiar weight. Already I could feel the power of Horus boosting my senses. The stores of magical energy inside me increased, and a voice I hadn't heard in three years greeted me in my head.

 _Hello, Carter._

A long forgotten irritation filled me as I remembered when last we spoke. Or in this case, didn't.

 _Carter?_

 _You didn't say goodbye. You…you and the other gods just_ left. _How did you think that'd make me…make us feel? Did you think you and Isis could just use us and cast us aside like that?_

 _Is that what you thought? Carter, I didn't know how to say goodbye._

 _You're a-_ I stopped before I could think the word. But it was too late, Horus had read me loud and clear.

 _Think really hard before you call me_ coward _, Carter._ Horus's words were cold and harsh.

 _I know._ I said. _Look, let's do this later. Right now, my sister needs us. You up for it?_

 _Just like the old days._ Horus replied.

My sister took my hands in hers. "Ready brother?"

I nodded. Sadie took my hands in hers, the book settled in the grass between us, and started chanting. I gave her as much help as I could, both Horus and me pouring our strength into her words. It was strange feeling this again after so long. Last time Horus and I shared my magic I was less experienced, not in the 'recently thrown into this world of magic, monsters and gods' type of inexperienced, (after all, we'd been fighting Apophis) but enough so. Now after years of practice and teaching others the path of the gods, I could tell the difference. Being with Horus no longer felt like a battle of wills. It felt like I was putting on a large coat that I had finally grown into.

From the large tree we had stood next to earlier, a pulse of energy ran through the air. Finally, a transparent flash of gold light stretched from the tree and bit by bit formed a new dome over the entirety of the camp as gold light bled slowly across our view of the sky.

"Something's trying to get through!" One of the campers warned us as they pointed at the sky.

Sadie and I couldn't break our concentration, so we simply hoped we closed the barrier in time.

"No wait, it's one of ours!"

"But there's a cyclops and a harpy!"

"Dude, you're new here. That's Tyson and Ella."

"Who's that in front of them then?"

Clarisse smacked the guy with her spear. "You idiot. That's Jason and his girlfriend. Hey, magic people. Can you stall the barrier for a few seconds so they can get through?"

Sadie and I met each other's gaze and I sent her a question with my eyes: _can you hold the spell?_ She nodded. It might cause a strain on her magic, but she was willing to hold it for a few more seconds.

I looked up to see four forms approaching the camp. One looked similar to a ba form, but instead of a chicken body it had the body of a vulture with red feathers. The other three rode on what looked like a hybrid of horses and storm clouds, one of which carried two people.

Finally the four of them passed into the uncompleted golden dome, landing in the heart of camp and I nodded to Sadie to continue the spell. With a final few chants the dome was complete.

I felt rather exhausted after that, and looking at Sadie she didn't look too good either. When I looked up from her however my eyes meet many curious and awed stares from the demigods.

"Well." Chiron cleared his throat to gather their attention. "Now that that's done, it's about time we had a council meeting."

Just as we were about to head off with the centaur, Sadie and I heard the far-off call of a horn in the distance approaching the newly made barrier.

"Oh great." Clarisse, sarcasm heavy on her words. "The hunters have returned."

* * *

Loki took an appreciative glance around the room in which he'd asked the world tree Yggdrasil to take him. Much like the courtyard of an Egyptian palace, the room was open to the moonlit sky above, and surrounded with stone columns inscribed with hieroglyphs.

"Now here's something I don't see every day."

Loki turned around to see a young man sitting in a patio chair. He looked to be no older than twenty years old, eyes of silver and a shaven head save for the short, black ponytail on one side of his head. What strange people, these Egyptians.

The Norse god had to admire the other deity's sense of fashion. A very nice silver suit shimmered over the young man's frame like moonlight, along with a Rolex watch, platinum rings and a silver crescent amulet around his neck.

"Khonsu, am I correct?" Loki asked.

"I was going to say you're in the wrong place, Norse god…but it seems as though you in fact sought me out." Khonsu waved his hand, summoning a table and an adjacent chair. "Have a seat."

"Don't mind if I do." Loki sat down across from the Egyptian god of time and gave his best harmless grin.

"Don't think you can fool me with that look. I invented that look."

"Well, it's good to know I'm not the only conman in the nine realms."

"You've come to me for a reason." Khonsu was direct. Loki rather found himself liking this one more and more. It was such a shame this one would have to die. "What is it you're after? Time? Moonlight? A remedy for those scars, perhaps?"

"Oh, I'm not looking for more time Mr. Moon god." Loki smiled. "I'm looking for less. You see, predating the apocalypse is three years of winter. But see, I can't wait three years."

"So you came to me. Why on earth would you think I'd go along with this?"

"Oh, I didn't think you would. Rather, I'd thought you might jump at the chance to prevent it."

"How so?"

"Well." Loki waved his hand over the table, summoning a familiar board game. Senet. "It's an ultimatum. A soul for a soul. You win, and I'm dead. I win, and I get your…what do you call it? Ren? What do you say?"

"I say you have a tongue nearly as silver as mine." Khonsu replied. "Have you any experience in this game?"

"I've dabbled some." Loki wouldn't admit the years he had spent watching humans worshiping other pantheons. The strange customs, similarities and differences. He rather loved the savagery of some, including this soul-consuming deity before him.

"Well then." Khonsu leaned forward. "I'll be the silver piece."

"I'll take black." Loki grinned. "Let the games begin."


	4. Chapter 3: Introductions Are Made

A/N: I got a review asking me which series Samirah is in. She's in the Gods of Asgard series, and is a relatively new character. Other characters from that series include Magnus Chase, Blitzen the dwarf, and Hearthstone the elf. I've been asked if I'll be including Blitz and Hearth in my story, and to be honest I haven't thought of them quite yet. I'll find some way though.

Sorry I've not updated in a while. Midterms were killer. I also went back and read bits of HoO for reference. If Sadie or Carter seemed at all OOC in the last chapter, it's because I'm missing two books from their series and I don't have them on me as reference materials. A friend of mine harped on me for posting that chapter and my inspiration went so far south I had to go on a quest to find it again. :P

Also, I've gotten requests for Jason, Leo and Thalia. So I've tried to make this chapter centric to these characters, tried being the key word. **Ugh, I hate exposition chapters.** Let's just get to the action already! XP

This chapter is in 3rd Person! Because it felt strange dealing with Jason in first person, as I've only ever read about him in third person in canon.

* * *

 **JASON**

* * *

Thirty feet up in the air on the back of his good friend Tempest, Jason's eyes lighted upon the camp as they descended from their impromptu flight, Piper's arms wrapped tight around his waist. It was a welcome relief to see the camp, the son of Jupiter's second home away from home.

When Jason had started out on his quest to build temples for all the minor gods, Piper was determined to come along with him. It's a good thing too; he wouldn't know what to do without her by his side. They started building temples in New Rome, flying back and forth between the camps as his role of _pontifex maximus_ allowed him to.

Tyson and Ella had joined them after finishing the restoration of the sibylline books. Not that the books mattered much for Camp Halfblood; the Greeks had their oracle back thanks to Nico and Will defeating Python in a quest last year.

Flying back there now, Jason thought of all the friends at camp. Leo had returned with a girlfriend so out of his league, it had drove the Aphrodite cabin crazy for weeks. Jason wondered how Annabeth and Percy were doing, and how Coach Hedge was handling being a father. Most of all, how would they react to the new prophecy?

"Jason, what is that?" Piper asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Looking over at the camp, he saw a golden blanket of light slowly reaching out to cover the camp in an ethereal glow.

"I don't know, but if we don't get passed it, it might trap us outside." Jason urged Tempest to fly faster, the wind spirit thundering in delight of the chase. Behind them, Ella flew to catch up with Tyson and his wind spirit steed-which he strangely called Rainbow Jr. -coming up behind the two demigods.

As if the strange light could sense them coming, it paused in its progress and let them through before closing behind the group and vanishing from sight.

The four of them lighted upon the grassy earth by the big house. After dismounting Tempest, the wind horse and his pal Rainbow Jr. galloped away until they faded into wisps of wind.

Several campers came to greet them as a horn blew in the distance. Jason recognized the sound instantly. It was the call of the hunters of Artemis.

"How long has it been since we've seen your sister?" Piper inquired.

"Too long." Jason said.

The group of campers made way for the immortal young girls dressed in hunting gear and silver bows and arrows. The girls made a point to glare disdainfully at the boys in camp. One poor camper tried to talk to one of the pretty girls and nearly got his face snapped off by her wolf. Another camper, though Jason didn't recognize him, came out of the infirmary with Will and froze at the sight of the wolves.

Some of the girls even avoided looking at boys in general. Except for one. At the front of them, walking next to her hunting wolf, was Artemis's general and right-hand huntress. Jason's sister, Thalia Grace.

She walked right up to him and he blinked in surprise; though he really shouldn't have been surprised that she was still fifteen. She had been his older sister, but now not only was he older than her by three years, he outgrew her in height.

 _Who's the little brother now?_

Thalia must have seen him grinning because she frowned up at him and said, "I can still beat you in combat, fly boy."

"Nice to see you too, sis." Jason said. Though he doubted she could beat him so easily. The son of Jupiter was looking forward to them sparring again.

There was some unspoken rule against hugging boys amongst the hunters of Artemis, so Thalia and Jason just stood there awkwardly for a few seconds. Piper had no reservations though, as she darted forward and gave Thalia a welcome hug.

"It's so good to see you again." Piper exclaimed.

Thalia nodded, "It's good to be here, but there's a reason we've come to camp. We have something important to share with you all, preferably in a council meeting."

A rush of cold ran up his skin at her announcement. He and Piper had come to camp for much the same reason, but was her 'something important' the same as theirs? If so, did his sister have a place in this next prophecy?

"Us as well." Jason said. "We should find Chiron and ask him to hold a-"

"I already am." The voice of the camp director said as he trotted through the crowds of demigods. Jason noticed two new faces trailing behind him, both being watched like hawks by Clarisse. "Jason, Piper. If you would get Leo to come to the meeting as well, that would be appreciated. It's impossible these days to get that boy away from his work."

"It'd be our pleasure." Piper said cheerfully.

"He'll be in the forest, somewhere in the southern parts." Chiron informed us.

Jason turned to his sister before leaving, "See you at the meeting, Thalia."

"Don't keep us waiting, Jason." Thalia grinned.

.:.:.:.

"I thought Leo would be in Bunker Nine." Piper said.

Jason nodded his agreement. Walking through the forest randomly seemed odd when it came to looking for Leo. Before the battle of the giants, Piper and Jason would always find their fire-proof friend in Bunker Nine working diligently on the Argo 2, often not noticing when his clothes caught fire.

Why would Leo be in some random spot in the forest? Was he setting traps for the next game of capture the flag?

"You know Leo. Always unpredictable." Jason reasoned.

Right as they passed the next round of trees, the two demigods stepped into a clearing whereupon a garden flourished most fruitfully. Jason wasn't a botanist, but he could tell this garden would win prizes for sure. Roses of six different colors grew in organized nooks. Metal structures made out of Celestial bronze shaped into ducks and dragons fitted honeysuckle and bluebells.

Beyond the garden was a storefront with a metal sign hanging down that read "Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters". Tacked just below it was a whiteboard marked with red dry-erase markings that wrote, "Specialty serving: Cider and stew".

"Exactly how long have we been away?" Jason asked Piper, as the two of them contemplated the store front next to Bunker Nine.

"Too long." Piper decided, mirroring my comment from earlier.

As the two of them stepped forward to enter the store, Jason was jumped by a mechanical squirrel. He tried to fend the attacks off with his arms, but the metal squirrel was unbelievably nimble and raced all around him, bronze claws gripping his shirt as it ran from torso to shoulders, under arms and settled up in his hair somewhere.

"Customers! _Intruders._ Customers! _Intruders._ The cow goes MOOOOO!" The squirrel's voice was oddly familiar.

"Wait, is that Coach Hedge's voice?" Piper asked.

"I think so." Jason said, trying to dislodge the squirrel from his head and not having much success.

The front door of the shop opened and a welcoming cheerful grin manifested on the face of a much loved son of Hephaestus, his curly mat of brown hair as wild as ever. "I see you've met the newly installed security system."

"Did your security system eat your old megaphone?" Jason inquired, lowering his arms and leaving the squirrel to nest in his hair.

"Oh no. I simply recalibrated the megaphone into Bluebell's voice box." Leo explained.

"Bluebell?" Piper smirked.

Leo shrugged, "I would've named it Megafunnyphone2.0, but Calypso made an executive decision that she got to name the cute little automatons."

"Oh?" Piper began petting Bluebell as the little heathen began pulling further at Jason's blond locks. "How's living together with Calypso?"

Leo's eyes flashed with a spark more brilliant than Jason's ever seen on him. "It's Elysium on Earth, Beauty Queen. How 'bout I give you guys the tour?"

Jason was about to tell him he was needed at the council and that a tour could wait, but Piper beat him to it. "Sure!"

"Awesome!" Leo spun on his heal and lead them through the front door. "You're gonna love it! I certainly do."

Once they were inside, Jason had to blink a few times before his ADHD mind could take it all in.

Flying through the air were dozens of little bronze spheres, each doing different kinds of things. One couldn't decide if it wanted to be visible or invisible, another hummed at a high frequency before sharp spikes protracted from its center like a mace before retracting again, and somewhere to Piper's left two of them looked like they were chasing a different color sphere.

That was just the moving parts. On the back wall were mechanical beasts of every size including very cartoonish versions of Medusa, the Minotaur, a Hydra, several Impousai, and a cyclops with 'Maybe its friendly' written on it in scribbly red paint.

Leo motioned to the dozens of flying metal balls above him. "Leospheres! I got the inspiration from the Archimedes Sphere. They're all prototypes though. I can't seem to figure out how to fuse their properties together the right way. Every time I try to make them do two things instead of one, BOOM!" He waved his arms in the air. "Not like when I used the Archimedes Sphere as a control system for the Argo when it could do 213 things at once…"

"What do you do with them all?" Piper asked.

"They're meant to run those big guys in the back. Remember how Festus has this disc as a control panel in his mechanical cerebral cortex?"

"Um…no?" Jason said, his mind already spinning from all the many different things happening in the room. He looked at Piper, but she shrugged. She looked as confused as he was, but had decided to flow with it.

"The thing is I haven't figured out how to duplicate it yet, but I'm going to install the finished Leosphere into these beauties instead! Once they're up and running, I'll have my own Celestial Bronze army and release them into the forest for demigods to practice against!" Leo raised his hands in an 'I am an evil mastermind' gesture as he laughed evilly.

"That sounds a lot like artificial intelligence." Jason muttered nervously. Jason and Leo had both watched movies about mankind building self-sustaining robots, and he couldn't remember a single one of them that ended well for the humans. iRobot and variations of Terminator started to come to mind.

"Have you met Festus?" Leo said pointedly. "Speaking of which, I found out how to make him into a suitcase again, and now with Calypso's magic I can carry him around no problem!"

"Wow, that's…" Piper said, the words escaping her.

"Awesome, I know." Leo jumped over to where a table stood. "I'm Tony Starking this place up. Calypso is my 'Pepper'. She even got holograms to work on Buford 2.0!"

Leo tapped the table and an arrangement of light blue holograms of three dimensional blueprints appeared. Jason thought it was of armor before he saw something about it that made him laugh.

"You laugh sir, but that is the future!" Leo said excitedly as he maneuvered his way around the store to a side wall where he pressed a button. The wall slid down to show a hidden closet compartment, but it was empty.

"Honey!" Leo called out. "Where is my Super Suit?"

"Why do you need it?" Called a voice from the back room. Leo winked at the other two as they snickered at the reference.

"Because I'm showing off! I can't show off to my friends without my Super Suit." Leo replied.

"Why do you even have a super suit?" Piper asked.

"The real question, dear Piper, is why not?"

There was a sound of someone rustling in the back before a girl opened a door Jason didn't notice was in the wall to his right.

"Jason! Piper! So god to see you. Leo, why didn't you tell me they were here?" Calypso scolded, her white shirt and plain jeans dirty from working on…whatever it was she had in her hands. "Care for some cider and stew?"

"We're not staying long." Piper said.

Jason picked up after Piper and said, "We're actually here to drag Leo to attend the council meeting at the big house."

"Well if he goes, I go." Calypso smiled, before looking at Jason again. "You're not wearing glasses."

"Oh yeah," Jason caught himself as his hand moved to fiddle with glasses that were no longer there. "I got contact lenses."

"But they're not yellow cat eyes." Leo noticed. "Or cyborg. With ex-ray vision."

"Why would I need ex-ray vision?"

"Oh my dear innocent friend." Leo wrapped an arm over Jason's shoulders conspiratorially. "Why would you not, with a girlfriend like Piper?"

"Dude." Jason scolded, elbowing him away. But that didn't stop his mind from drifting towards the idea. He wouldn't ever do that to Piper, but she _was_ very beautiful.

"So council. Now. Yes?" Piper said, her face flushing from having overheard the conversation. "Good. Let's go."

.:.:.:.

The big house had never been so full.

Of course, leading the meeting was Chiron. He was in his magical wheelchair that hid his equestrian hindquarters, as there was no room for him to clop around in full form.

Around the pool table there were the cabin head counselors, Katie Gardener as the head of Demeter cabin, Will Solace of the Apollo cabin, Clarisse from the Ares cabin, Clovis as the son of Hypnos (Jason noted the fact that Clovis was the most awake that he'd ever seen), the infamous Stoll brothers-Connor and Travis Stoll-of the Hermes cabin, and Lou Ellen of the Hecate cabin all sitting comfortably in their regular seating.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the only mortal staying in Camp Half Blood, sat in the corner with her sketchbook, drawing feverishly non-stop.

Jason's sister, Thalia, sat with her silver wolf as a representative of the hunters and of the honorary Artemis cabin.

It took some effort on Jason's part to find Nico sulking in a shadowy part of the room. Confused, Jason looked over to where Will Solace sat to find a boy he'd not seen before sitting beside the son of Apollo, the boy's eyes nervously landing on the wolf in the room. What was that about?

And there seemed to be more newcomers. Including the blond stranger next to Will, there were four new faces in the room.

Percy and Annabeth were still absent.

"They're late." One of the newcomers, a girl with a British accent and red highlights in her hair, muttered.

Chiron raised a cool hand and the chatter amongst the demigods ceased. "Well I don't suppose our leaders of the Poseidon and Athena cabin will mind us starting without them."  
Everyone's attention fell on the camp director as he began the meeting.

"Last night, everyone was riled by the largest and most ominous collection of prophetic dreams Camp Half Blood has ever experienced." Chiron pointed out.

"You can say that again." Clovis shivered. "I won't be comfortable with sleeping for about a week."

"Clovis not falling asleep during a meeting? The world must be ending." Lou Ellen said.

"Careful what you wish for." Will commented. "With the dreams we've all had, that might very well come to pass."

Thalia cut to the chase and spoke up, her hand petting her wolf subconsciously. "I agree. During one of our hunts, I was visited and given a warning from a god I've not met before. He said 'only if the strength of all heroes come together can the world live on past the end'. Also, is there anyone here by the name of Magnus Chase?"

The boy next to Will jumped in his seat, his eyes finally diverting from the wolf in the room. "Y-yeah. That would be me."

"Your dad says hi."

"Oh." Magnus looked truly surprised, even happy about that mention. "Cool. I mean, thanks."

Thalia wasn't moved. "Care to explain what's going on?"

Magnus hesitated a few seconds before relenting. "My kind knows it as Ragnarok."

The room exploded in a round of surprised shouts.

"Ragnarok?"

"Your kind?" Clarisse pointed out, suspicious.

"Isn't that another word for apocalypse?" Travis wondered.

"Isn't it a story? I don't remember about what." Katie said.

"I think it involved Vikings." Connor added helpfully.

The new girl with the accent sputtered before the darkly tanned boy next to her elbowed her in the shoulder and suggested she keep quiet for now.

Jason wondered who they were. And why they were here.

The other new girl, the one lingering by the door with an axe tied to her hip spoke up, "Yes, our kind. And 'Viking' is a career choice, not what we're called. We're Norse."

 _Well._ Jason thought. _Should've seen that coming._

"Would you like to introduce yourself as well, dear?" Chiron suggested.

"Samirah Al Abas. I'm a Valkyrie."

"A warrior woman of the heavens, if I'm correct? Respectable career, I'd say." Thalia offered, her cool eyes assessing the Valkyrie. Her wolf stared meaningfully at the Valkyrie before huffing its approval and lying its chin on Thalia's lap.

"I'd say." Clarisse agreed. "Warriors I can respect."

"Valhalla is not heaven. It's just a residence in Asgard, one of the nine realms in existence. Valhalla is where the souls of certain warriors go."

"That's what you are." Jason jumped out of his skin as Nico stepped out of the shadows, his eyes fixed on Magnus. "A warrior spirit. Crossed over from Asgard."

"Their called einherji." Samirah corrected.

"Gesundheit." Leo chirped.

Magnus snorted at Leo's jest before he looked back at Nico and nodded. "Yes, not only am I dead, I'm an immortal warrior of Valhalla. I was given permission to cross into all the nine realms by Odin himself."

The room fell silent with that confession. Jason couldn't blame them. His life was already complicated with having brought together the Roman and Greek camps. He couldn't imagine adding nine realms to that equation.

Someone cleared their throat.

All eyes turned to the British girl as she stood up. "Well. As we're already scrambling the young minds of everyone here by throwing new things at them, I'm just gonna get this out in the open as well. Egyptian gods are real too. Deal with it. Oh and I'm Sadie Kane, and this is my brother Carter."

Carter banged his head dejectedly on the table. "Sadie…I really can't take you anywhere, can I?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was on my best behavior."

"Wait-wait-wait, let me get this straight." Piper said, "Not only do we have Greek and Roman gods, but also Norse and Egyptian? How does this work? How can there be four different kinds of demigods?"

"Um, we don't have demigods. We have magicians." Carter clarified, raising its head from the table.

"Okay, that's cool." Lou said.

"Wait, I thought magic was a lost art that required runes?" Magnus said.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Sadie asked.

"Well, it makes sense." Carter says. "Magic's been a secret to those that study with the House of Life, Ancient Egypt was a long time ago. I guess not everyone had access to that kind of knowledge. Especially people of other…myths."

"And I know magic because my mother's the goddess of magic, well…Greek Goddess. Who knows what other gods deal in magic." Lou Ellen said.

"I was taught that gift by my mother." Calypso finally spoke up, interested in the talk of magic.

"Boy, would Hearthstone love to meet you guys." Magnus shook his head. A muffled sound came from his pocket. "Oh, speaking of someone meeting you guys, I should introduce you guys to someone else in the room."

"Ugh…another person?" Clarisse ground her teeth. "If anyone says they come from another myth, and I don't care if their Aztec and determined to cut out my heart and eat it, I'm going to slay something."

"Everyone, this is Jack." Magnus said, ignoring Clarisse, as he pulled out a necklace from his pocket and the symbol on the pendant began to glow as words sprouted from it.

"FINALLY! Dude, do you know how much lint you had me chewing on? Swords are NOT meant to be carried around in pockets like some dull mundane instruments!"

Everyone in the room started snickering for the same reason.

"Maybe if you had agreed to be a pen as I suggested, you'd not mind it as much."

Leo couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. Piper tried to berate him, but she was barely holding in her own giggles. Jason broke soon after, laughter spilling out of him.

"What's so funny?" Jack the pendant-sword asked.

"Nothing." Jason gasped in between fits of laughter. "You just remind us of a friend of ours."

The door flew open at that moment, and in tumbled two raged demigods.

"Sorry we're late." Percy said, his breaths heavy from running. "Got attacked by monsters, had to save a bus full of mortals from getting eaten by a-"

"Point is, we're here." Annabeth interjected. "What did we miss? Oh, hey cousin."

"Hey cus'." Magnus greeted.

"What did you miss? Only the biggest revelation of all time!" Leo said. Then he blinked. "Wait a sec, did you say cousin?"

* * *

A/N: This chapter became longer than I intended. I had to cut the scene of the meeting into two chapters. This chapter, the characters are just getting to know each other. Next chapter, the LAST PROPHECY is revealed. And Walt makes an appearance, and brings some bad news.

Well, the world is ending. What could make things worse? Hehehe

I apologize if this chapter seems a bit wild. I'm doing my best to account for…about twenty characters. It's hard to channel so many characters at once.

And I wanted to add some dynamic to Leo and Calypso. They don't get nearly as much love on the fanfiction sites as they deserve.

So what do you think? Who do you want to see more of? Whose point of view should the story be in next? Should it stay in third person? Review and feel free to tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 4: The Prophecy is Spoken

Chapter 4: The Prophecy is Spoken

* * *

 **NICO**

* * *

The two prodigal heroes had finally returned, late for the meeting…though Nico was too occupied by the blond immortal spirit across from him to even care. Magnus Chase, was it? He was sitting next to Will-in Nico's spot, mind you-while soaking up the attentions of being in the spotlight. Nico tried to push down this useless anger that pooled up inside him, but it was like holding back a four hundred pound hellhound. Nico knew that from his days keeping Mrs. O'Leary busy; taking away the Greek-armored training dummies she used as chew toys was a monumental task if ever there was one. (If he hadn't she'd completely devour them and though it wouldn't harm her in the long run, it'd upset her stomach something awful.)

Never mind the fact this guy was Annabeth's cousin. If Magnus for one second even thinks about making a move on Nico's Solace, he'd gladly throw him to his hellhound and order her to 'fetch'. Nico imagines, immortal or not, the blond Norse hero wouldn't last five minutes as Mrs. O'Leary's chew toy.

"…knew about them all along?" Nico heard Jason say, and he shook his head to focus on the situation at hand. The meeting had moved on as he'd daydreamed of screaming Norse heroes in the paws of a happy hellhound, though it didn't appear that he missed much.

"Yeah." Percy responded to the accusation with a sheepish smile as he found him and his girlfriend a seat. Nico blinked as something glinted from Percy's hand as he pulled back a chair for Annabeth. _Oh. Fiancé then_.

He wondered idly when that happened.

"We didn't tell anybody because as there was reason for Greeks and Romans to be separated, there was even more reason for Egyptians and Norse to remain unknown by both camps." Annabeth explained, squeezing Percy's hand in a brief thanks as she sat down in the chair. "As long as there was no reason for each group to need the knowledge of the other's existence, it was best they remained ignorant."

Nico understood Annabeth's and Percy's position better than most people in the room. He'd been in that position himself when he discovered Camp Jupiter and became an ambassador of sorts, keeping the secret safe between the camps.

"Roman and Greek demigods came together when the world was at risk and it was the only way to save it." Percy pointed out as he sat down next to Annabeth. His fingers folded together on top of the pool table as he leaned forward, a seriousness and intent look crossing his eyes. "Now we must do the same once more. The world is in danger and now we need all of us to work together to save it."

 _Exactly how many times Percy has said that in his demigod career?_ Nico pondered. It must have been at least six.

"There is a prophecy." Jason said, speaking up. "Ella the Harpy spoke a line or two that mentioned Ragnarok."

"You guys have harpies that tell the future?" Magnus asked.

"No, we just have one with a photographic memory of everything she reads." Will said, amused.

Nico ignored the claws of irritation that clawed at his chest from the two of them talking like old friends.

"Go on." Nico heard Piper encouraging Jason with a shoulder bump. "Tell them what she said."

Jason took a breath and straightened up purposefully. "She said 'the triggers shall be released, unleased be the Fenris beast. Though together heroes of myth will flock, it will not stop the Ragnarok-'"

Everyone jumped as the local oracle, Rachel, dropped her sketchpad. Green mist seemed to be choking her and trying to escape her all at once as she fell and gasped. The nearest demigods in the room rose up to help her, but froze in step at the dark voice that slithered from her lips.

" _The fall of the sun, a final verse._

 _Earth will partake in its last curse._

 _Stolen time forces the winters' bend,_

 _Lives foretold shall meet their end._

 _A fatal flaw will be tested true,_

 _Gods come together to break in two._

 _One is swallowed in a single breath,_

 _A last blessing is a sign of death."_

The room couldn't be any more silent.

Nico shuffled nervously. That first verse seemed familiar to him for some reason, but he daren't point that out to the others. Nobody wanted to be the first to speak after that nuclear fate-bomb. The effect was so strong, that speaking up too soon would have been comparable to farting in a procession.

"We've all heard loads of gloomy prophecies, but that one takes the doom cake." It seemed Leo was the one to take the theoretical fart. Not that the son of Hephaestus minded. Nico wasn't surprised.

Talking resumed among the demigods at the table, though the volume remained no louder than the leopard head's meowls on the wall. Someone threw it a sausage and the leopard gladly lapped it up. The huntress in the room looked at it bewilderingly.

"It's okay, Carter. Look at me." Nico could hear Sadie, the Egyptian not-demigod, consoling her brother. "She's fine. She won't be possessed by Ra again-"

"Do you know a different god of the sun?" Carter looked at her detrimentally, his words heavy with…Nico didn't know much about reading people, but he did know how to recognize the look of someone who had gone through their own personal hell.

His eyes meet the sky-blue depths of Will's and he knew. Nico felt it at that moment. That feeling one gets when someone they know is thinking the same thing as them. They both knew. Will's father might be the Greek god of the sun, but would that exclude him from a Norse apocalypse? A Norse apocalypse with a Greek prophecy given by _Apollo's_ oracle?

Will's face twisted with worry and when he rose to leave the room Nico blended easily into the shadows of the room to run after him.

Outside the big house, the sun had begun to set, casting an array of golds across the sky that mixed with the darkening blue sky like an oil painting, the clouds defying the color scheme and floating slowly with their own purple hue.

Nico came to a halt as he spotted Will pacing on the side porch. The son of Hades couldn't stop the small smile that came from seeing Solace's hair light up like a golden fire from the rays of the setting sun. The sight still made his insides warm up, no matter how many times he'd see it.

"Do you remember that day when there were two suns?" Will's voice pulled him from his trance.

Nico thought back to when such an event occurred. "I think I know what you're talking about. That was about three years ago wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Will said. "I badgered my dad about it when he gave us the quest to save Delphi, but he was adamant about leaving the topic alone. That other sun…that must have been the Egyptian gods, right? Ra? It all makes sense."

"Will..."

"It's my dad, Nico." Will looked out towards the setting sun. Likely imagining Apollo riding his golden hot rod Lamborghini or Mustang convertible in the sky flying west. " _The fall of the sun, the final verse._ Sounds very final doesn't it?"

"You know prophecies can be taken different ways. They don't always mean exactly what they say." Nico said, trying to placate Will the only way he knew how. He moved forward to wrap his arms around Will's waist, dropping his head onto the soft curve of his shoulder.

"You're feeling rather generous this evening." Will smiled. "What about your PDA rule? Someone might see us, you know."

"You need it." Nico wouldn't admit it, but he needed it too. For some odd reason, he wanted everyone to know that Will was his. He felt possessive, and he didn't know what to do with that.

"Will are you...oh. Sorry." Nico held back a groan as the voice of Magnus pierced the peaceful air from the door. "Didn't mean to interrupt."

Nico narrowed his eyes at the interloper as Will nodded at the einherji, "It's fine."

 _It is the opposite of fine._ Nico thought, the possessive feelings coming back all at once.

"I was going to ask if you were okay." Magnus said, his voice and demeanor innocent. Nico noticed his pendant-sword was no longer with him. Was it back in the room, socializing with the other demigods? "You just left all of a sudden."

"He just needed a little fresh air." Nico supplied, not realizing as he did that he had stepped between Magnus and Will. "Thanks for your concern."

"Um, sure. Any time." Magnus said, his voice hinting at confusion as he stepped back in to rejoin the meeting.

"By the _gods_."

Nico looked back at Will to find him openly staring at him. "What?"

Will beamed, his previous worries overrun by this newest discovery. "You're jealous." He said as though it was the most precious thing in the world.

Nico flushed indignantly. "I-I am not! What does that immortal warrior of Valhalla have that I don't?"

It took a moment for Nico to realize how jealous that statement actually did sound. Will looked at him meaningfully.

"Shut up." Nico muttered.

"Sure thing." Will smiled, kissing Nico chastely as they walked slowly back to the front porch.

Will's warm breath tickled Nico's ear as he whispered in a low voice, "I think it's cute. ...Angel."

"Don't call me that in public." Nico murmured solemnly. As much as he tried, he could not hide the heat rising to his face at the nickname, nor the cherry red color his ear had turned.

.:.:.:.

Nico thought that his day had hit its quota of weirdness and drama. He wasn't even the kind of person to even _have_ drama in his life. Well, he was wrong.

He and Will came back inside to see Leo and Jason arguing about who was going to be Percy's best man when out of the blue a tall, dark young man appeared from a plume of darkness on top of the pool table, smelling of death.

Something odd overcame the son of Hades, and Nico felt the urgency of how this person should NOT be here, and it shook him to his very soul.

Nico pulled out his sword, as did the stranger. Weapons pointed at one another and the only thing that stopped them from fighting was the girl with highlights in her hair.

"Walt!"

* * *

"Lord Zeus, two messages have arrived for you."

The king of the gods looked down from his thrown at Hermes, and held his hand out impatiently. "Give them to me."

Hermes shuffled nervously and held out a papyrus scroll and a stone plinth filed with runes.

Zeus stroked his masculine grey beard as he read the messages. "Don't these two remember we had a pact made? The agreement was to never cross paths until the end of days."

"My lord…" Hermes cleared his throat, his serpents Martha and George staying tactfully silent in front of the big boss. "It _is_ the end of days. Ragnarok is approaching."

The god of thunder's eyes widened as he looked over the messages. "Is that so?"

On both papyrus and stone, the words stated much the same thing, the scroll addressed from Ra and the stone sent from Odin.

 _Lord Zeus,_

 _The world is ending. We beg you to join the alliance against chaos. If you do not, the world as we know it shall end and fall to flame and destruction. We await your decision in the Hall of Gods._

 _P.S. Don't forget to bring your brothers. This will be a long meeting of the greatest powers in the universe. We know you'll want to torture them by making them come along._

"Those two were always so melodramatic." Zeus said as he scratched his head. "And they know me so well even after three thousand years."

"What am I to tell the others, my lord?" Hermes asked, hoping that the king of the gods would not close off Olympus again.

"Tell them to get ready. Oh, and tell my brothers to get their royal selfishness's into the best outfits they own. We've been invited to Asgard."

* * *

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! To celebrate, I did a little bit of my favorite ship, Solangelo.

So sorry to not update in a while. But finally I finished this chapter! See, I knew I was better at focusing on a select number of characters.

 **What do you all think of my prophecy-making skills?!** I'm rather proud of it. And yes, I've written a sort of outline that makes all these events take place that fulfill the prophecy.

What do you think will happen? What are your predictions? Let me know! If you get them all right, I'll give you theoretical cookies as a prize.

My question for you today: _Do you want to see what happens in the Hall of Gods? From whose perspective_? Let me know!


	6. Chapter 5: The 'Weirdest Threesome'

A/N: *blows up writers block with a block of TNT* Finals are done! I'm on Spring Break! Time to write! I'm so sorry for those of you who have waited so long for an update.

* * *

 **WALT/ANUBIS**

* * *

Um…hi.

Sadie gave me her recorder for this part of the story. You might not know me very well, so let me introduce myself. I'm Walt, her boyfriend.

 _ **And I'm Anubis, god of judgement of the dead and also Sadie's boyfriend.**_

Yeah, long story short…to escape my deadly family curse, Anubis and I agreed to a permanent-host situation. I died and with Anubis' help I lived, but with him in the passenger seat. Now we kind of come as a package deal. As Carter would say…Sadie, Anubis and I make the weirdest threesome.

 _ **Get to the point, Walt.**_

Right. So, you might be wondering what brought me...us...to camp half blood. Well, we got some really bad news from the other Egyptian gods. Terrible news. We had to let Sadie and Carter know as soon as possible.

Since Anubis and I merged, I've been able to access some of his powers. One of which is traveling distances through the layers of the duat. Anubis calls it ' _shifting_ '. Egyptian gods do it all the time in their ethereal forms to get from place to place. Imagine my surprise to find that I could shift straight into the Greek camp.

In all honesty, I was just trying to shift to where Sadie was. I didn't forget that she and Carter had traveled to Long Island, though after learning what I had, that seemed to be the least of my worries. I figured I'd try and if Camp Half-blood's border kept me out I'd phase into existence near the border and walk in. I didn't think it would actually _work_.

The moment the layers of the duat released me...how do you describe the feeling of the material of the world stretched around you and breaking away from your body to leave you at your destination? Well, like that I guess.

That surprise from actually being allowed into camp quickly changed the moment I felt the presence of death. Or rather, a different sort of death than Anubis and I were used to. We turned to meet our adversary and the fact it was a camper only faintly registered to us. This person was dangerous… _wrong_ , somehow. Like a left shoe on a right foot that would cause one to trip and fall off a cliff.

What can I say? After dying and experiencing the end of the world once, one becomes accustomed to being greeted with a blade instead of a handshake.

The stranger and I leveled swords at once, an animosity between our powers I had almost no control over shaking me to my core. The only thing that stopped Anubis and I from striking was the voice belonging to the one person we would both follow to the ends of the earth for.

"Walt!"

We froze. I turned towards Sadie and the animosity inside just…deflated. I blinked my eyes as though coming from a daze and nearly stumbled off the pool table and into her arms. A single thought united Anubis and me into focus once more.

 _Gods she's gorgeous._

 _ **Gods she's gorgeous.**_

"Walt, what are you doing here?" Sadie through her arms around me to steady me and hug me at the same time, effectively causing me to lower my sword. As she hugged me I began to notice several things that had escaped my attention before…such as the many wary demigods pointing their weapons at me.

"Oh good grief, he's one of us! Put your sharp things away!" Sadie huffed in annoyance and gave them all one of her death-defying glares. And yes, as host of a judge of death I would know.

 _ **Her glare is as formidable as an undead army.**_

And there you have it.

One of the demigods, the first to put away his sword, walked up to Sadie and me. "This your boyfriend, Sadie?"

Sadie withdrew from the hug, but kept a hand in mine to make her point. Her point being that I was not going (or shifting) anywhere without her, and if anyone wanted to get to me they'd have to go through Sadie Kane. "Yeah. Percy, meet Walt. Walt, this is Percy. He and his fiancé, Annabeth, helped me and Carter save the world from Setna and his evil plan to take over the world."

"Saving the world is a pretty unifying past time." I admitted. I held out my free hand. "Nice to meet you Percy."

Percy shook it, and I noticed the engagement ring. That was a subject Anubis and I would have to think about. However, Percy's eyes narrowed with a look of _trust is earned_ and the demigod's grip grew tight. "So what was all that with you and Nico?"

"Who?" I asked, wincing at the hard grip.

" _Me_." The voice with the 'left shoe' feeling spoke up from where a blond had seemingly pushed him back and held him.

Now that Anubis and I were actually looking, we observed the boy we were so intent on fighting. Thin, shoulder-length black hair tied back to prevent it falling over soul-black eyes…black clothes with skulls and a sword of some material that made Anubis and I shiver. Wherever that blade was from was somewhere we were not meant to see. It was a blade that could reap our combined souls.

The demigod reeking of wrong death shook himself out of the blonde's hold. "I'm Nico. Son of Hades. So tell me…what are you?"

Anubis and I had a moment's contemplation to ourselves before deciding on an answer.

"The only Egyptian demigod." I said. "In a sense."

Carter huffed a laugh. Nico didn't. His loss.

Another demigod in the room approached and Anubis and I got a similar feeling of strangeness about this demigod…but not to the same extent. If Nico was a left shoe…then this guy was a right shoe, but for the wrong occasion.

 _ **What is it with you and shoes? Next you'll be talking about stilettos.**_

 _Well, how else would you explain it?_

 _ **The one with black hair was like a bottomless abyss and the one that approached us was a sky filled with battle cries of fallen warriors.**_

Well. There you have it.

"Magnus." The demigod greeted us with before turning to Sadie, "I thought Egyptians didn't have demigods."

"He's an exception." Sadie said, and then backpedaled into introductions once more, though looked like she was figuring out that introducing everyone to Walt one at a time would take forever. "Magnus Chase, Norse demigod and fallen warrior from Valhalla…meet Walt. Vice versa."

 _ **That explains it.**_ Anubis told me.

 _Explains what?_ I asked.

 _ **I'm an Egyptian god of death and judgement.**_ Anubis elaborated. _**We're in the same room with two demigods of roughly the same realm of power…but different pantheons. The Egypt and Norse both believed in an afterlife. However, the Greeks believed in an Underworld. Whenever these beliefs collided in the past, chaos ensued. Religion starts more wars than anything else.**_

 _Well that's just great._

 _ **This can be dealt with later. Weren't we going to tell them the bad news?**_

Oh. Right. I turned to Sadie and took her hand in mine, "You asked why I came. There's been terrible news. Khonsu, the god of the moon and time, has been defeated."

"What?!" Sadie exclaimed. As far as I knew, only Sadie, Carter, and Bes have ever lived to see Khonsu and buy time off him. According to them, he's…was…a ruthless cannibal with a taste for souls and Ren.

"No wait, that makes sense." Carter says. "What was it the prophecy said? _Stolen time forces a winter's bend?_ "

A girl with a formidable baring and an axe tethered to her waist slapped her hand against the pool table in response. "The prophecy can't have started already! We should have three years to prepare!"

 _There's the stiletto._

 _ **Must you?**_ I felt Anubis roll his eyes.

 _Why not?_ I replied. _She gives off a stronger relation to judgement and death than Magnus. Therefore, stiletto._

"Looks like someone's tipped the hourglass." Another demigod with a ring around her finger walked up to stand beside Percy. Annabeth, I reasoned. "We're not getting three years of winter. If anything, this proves that whoever stole time is trying to speed up Ragnarok. We might have three years of winter poured on us in three months…or worse, three weeks."

"What I want to know about is whose ' _lives are foretold to meet their end'_." Carter asked. "That sounds pretty important to me, especially if time's against us."

Magnus spoke up on that account. "In Norse mythology, all lives are to meet their end. That's why it's an apocalypse."

The demigods shuffled nervously at that remark.

 _ **That was morbid. Even for me.**_

 _Yeah,_ I agreed.

"Though, from the sound of it…the prophecy might be referring to the foretold deaths of the Norse gods and giants as they fight their last war." The girl with the axe pointed out. If she was trying to reassure people, she wasn't doing such a good job because at the word 'giants' the room just fell into its own sort of chaos.

"Giants? _Again_?"

"I thought we'd heard the last of them already."

"These wars just never end, do they?"

In the end, it was Annabeth that called attention to the people in the room. "Enough! All of you! We're dealing with a different mythos here. All myths are bound to have similarities. So we have to fight giants. We've defeated them before, so what's to stop us from beating them again?"

" _Hel_ yeah! Preach!" A sword hollered.

Anubis and I both jumped at the sight.

Sadie laughed at us. "Oh yeah. You have a lot to catch up on."

* * *

Outside, flurries of snow started to fall.

* * *

 _For the first time in the history of the universe, a meeting of very different and various powerful beings was held in the Hall of the Gods in the realm of Asgard._

And, more impressively, all that were invited were in attendance…and punctual.

Odin welcomed his godly guests with the best VIP treatment in his arsenal. After a feast of kings and a few team building exercises and Q&A, he pulled up a PowerPoint presentation of what to expect from the coming of Ragnarok and what all the Norse gods have done to prepare.

The punchline was at the very end, when Odin stared at them all with his one good eye and said…

"We gods must band together."

Greek, Egyptian, and Norse gods turned to look at one another warily.

It was obvious to them all. That was going to take a while.


	7. Chapter 6: The Enemy of My Enemy

A/N: I want to thank 'Unknown girl 345', 'NicoTheGhostKing', 'Hello' and 'Iamaguest' for all your wonderful reviews! I feel so loved! And so sad that I can't reply to your reviews and shower you with thanks!

So without further ado, here's the next chapter.

* * *

 **NICO**

* * *

The council room eventually settled into a 'catch-each-other-up' mood, and soon Piper was digging for details on how Percy proposed to Annabeth, " _It was so dumb and romantic, so wouldn't believe it. He-"_ …Thalia was grilling Jason on the other side of the room about how he should bloody propose to Piper before the world ends, _"Man up and get down on one knee for her or so help me I'll shoot an arrow through it."_ …and, strangely enough, Calypso and the Valkyrie girl were fast friends going on about boys that left them in the dust. Nico noticed as Percy walked by, overheard, and quickly made his escape.

Leo inched towards the Egyptian siblings and asked them questions about the kind of tools they worked with, and would they be okay with giving him one to tinker with?

As Nico saw a certain Egyptian demigod exit the big house, he decided that it'd be okay leaving Will in the company of the Norse hero just this once…and snuck out to investigate. Unbidden, the dream from before entered his mind.

.:.:.

 _Armies of skeletons and mummies that had fought with him were being mowed down by blue giants with a single frosty breath, freezing all corpses in their path. A young man with dark skin and a strangely shaped sword shouted something along the lines of a spell. A golden hieroglyph glowed above the strange boy, as he turned to look at Nico._

 _"Snap out of it, Nico!"_

 _It was then that the son of Hades realized how much energy he was releasing in his dream. In a fit of rage that came from the darkest places within him, dream-Nico was reaching deep within the earth's crust...further than he'd ever reached before._

 _Something was wrong. Tears were running down Nico's face. A hollow pit had perched in his chest that he'd not felt the likes of since he felt his sister die..._

 _If he kept up this reckless use of underworld power he would die._

 _Finally, he felt his power find purchase within the earth and he let loose a guttural cry as he called forth earth's oldest soldiers...its oldest monsters. The earth shook as a fischer opened up before him, larger than any he'd ever made before. From within the crevasse, a loud roar split the air...a roar the likes of which the earth had not heard for eons._

 _Nothing but the dark compilation of rage and hate kept Nico standing on shaky legs, his eyes two pits of black nothingness. He watched as the beasts he'd summoned tore into the giants, un-phased by the new ice age being thrown at them._

 _"Nico!"_

 _There was that guy again, hand on Nico's arm. The touch dragged the son of Hades from the darkest corners of his mind. The Egyptian hieroglyph was doing something to Nico, cutting off the pain...it was temporary, he knew. Brown eyes scowled at him with a force he'd only seen from close friends._

 _"I'm fine."_

 _"No, you're not..."_

.:.:.

The dream had ended there. The initial rush of conflicting powers when Walt had appeared at camp had not prevented Nico from recognizing that face. The one from the 'end of the world' prophetic dream anomaly that had effected all the demigods in camp. Nico would be lying if he said it didn't bother him not seeing Will beside him in the dream. He couldn't imagine fighting without Will by his side.

But apparently, the resurrected Fates had a different plan in mind for him, and had decided that this Egyptian that gave Nico bad vibes was to become his ally. Following the figure sneaking out of the Big House, the son of Hades was determined to find out why.

He couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something very important that was staring him right in the face of his dream.

The boy named Walt stepped out on the porch, the night shadows hugging around his form almost as much as it did Nico. The boy continued down the steps and headed out towards the forest.

Nico ran after him, noticing how white and cold everything was with the snow falling in heavy clumps all over camp. The darkness wrapped around Nico even in the white landscape, keeping his steps silent...when his plans for stealthily following the Egyptian were absolutely, completely, foiled.

"WOOOOFFF!"

From out of a dark portal hidden in shadows, Mrs. O'Leary jumped to land right on top of Nico…making him fall on his face and taste snow-laden grass. He yelped as he felt the freezing cold winter snow melt into his thin black shirt and pants. He was not dressed for this weather.

"Nico!" Walt turned around. Thinking he saw a monster, the Egyptian drew his sword and whatever power it was that he had, set to charge.

"Wait! No, she's friendly!" Nico said under the onslaught of Mrs. O'Leary's greeting. She proceeded to lick his face full of hellhound slobber. The brushing of fabric on his cheeks led Nico to notice the black piece of something stuck in her teeth.

Walt, completely taken back by the situation, focused on something simple. "She?"

Nico managed to get his huge dog off of him and rubbed her head…which was roughly the size of a table…and wiggled the fabric free from between her teeth. "What is this, girl?"

Mrs. O'Leary sat back with a THUMP that shook the camp (dislodging the snow on nearby cabins and trees) and looked very proud of herself.

Nico snorted, and pocketed the piece of cloth before turning to Walt, ready to tell him off for nearly shish-kabobing his dog. The ghost king stumbled as he saw the tell-tale signs of a glimmer of Mist and the compound images of two people where Walt should be; one being Walt and the other having the dark head of a canine with sharp red eyes.

He blinked once and the image was gone.

"Is this your dog?" Walt asked, putting away his sword.

"Her name is Mrs. O'Leary…" Nico said softly, his mind not quite taking in the words he spoke as he thought over what _in Hades_ it was he just saw.

Walt paused mid-step. "Mrs. O'Leary? Is there a Mr.?"

"I don't know, I didn't name her." Nico waved the question away, the light of the snow catching the tiny skull on his ring. "What I really want to know is why you were headed to the forest."

"You don't trust me." Walt said, understanding in his tone.

Nico deadpanned. "Would _you_ trust you?"

The raven-haired demigod had felt many outlandish auras from different gods, immortals, and monsters. This Egyptian's aura made his skin crawl with a familiar stench of death, but wrong in the way it reeked with the rot of corpses instead of the sorrow of lost souls, an aura he himself emitted. The strength of the aura sent chills up his spine and he was reminded of that fight-or-flight instinct he was hit with when Walt first entered camp.

"I've had time to get to know me."

Nico blinked. What kind of answer was _that_? Mrs. O'Leary ambled up to the Egyptian, sniffing him as though smelling something _really_ interesting, and wagged her tail hard enough to fall a few trees. Nico trusted the giant of a hellhound for her good judge of character...and was confused at how at ease she was around the newcomer.

"To answer your question, I was heading to the…afterlife….to get news. There was this meeting…" Walt had a bit of trouble voicing his thoughts, as though thinking twice about it and re-deciding on what to say. "And Osiris is going to want to see me."

Osiris, Nico thought back to when he last heard that name. _Mythomagic Egyptology Edition, Osiris, five hundred attack points, six hundred fifty defense, lords over all of the dead…_

Nico shook himself. That game was a rabbit hole he was not falling down again.

"You run errands for him?" Nico asked, thinking how hysterically hypocritical it was to ask such a question when he himself ran errands for his father more often than he'd wish.

"Only when it's my job. You're the son of Hades, correct?"

Nico nodded, more interested in who- _or what_ -this boy was than his own well-known heritage.

"You should visit your father. He should be returning from the same meeting."

A cold sensation shivered down Nico's back as the full meaning of the words came to him. Osiris talking to Walt about a meeting where Hades was at. A meeting of the gods…Egyptian and Greek. Possibly others.

The world really was ending. He wished the shiver down his spine was only due to the cold.

"I will." Nico agreed. Mrs. O'Leary sidled over back to Nico, lying down beside him with a loud THUMP. She huffed her underworld doggy breath in his face, the breath visible in the cool, crisp air as a large puff of white. He petted her some, immune to the dog breath of death. "And you're right, I don't trust you. Trust isn't as easy to gain from me as it is from the others in camp. Ask anyone.

"So if you want me to trust you, you're going to have to tell me the truth. What did you see in the dream?"

Walt was quiet for a long time. Nico didn't need to elaborate. The Egyptian demigod fingered the amulets around his neck as he shuffled from foot to foot before answering, "Fair enough. You and I were fighting together against giants. An army of mummies at my back, and an army of skeletons at yours."

Nico took a deep breath, watching it as it drifted off and dispersed into the night. He didn't know what he'd been expecting. A dawning revelation, maybe, that would help him figure out what to do. That strange, dark aura emanating from Walt was still there, and Nico had a feeling it wasn't going away anytime soon, if at all.

 _I've had time to get to know me._

Maybe Nico just needed time. Not that the world had much time now that it was ending...but for now, the enemy of his enemy was his friend. Even if that friend was no doubt hiding something.

"As allies." Nico nodded, glad the dream had been addressed. He gestured at the Egyptian, "Whatever this is, this thing between our powers that makes us want to kill each other-"

"Wow. You don't sugarcoat do you?"

"Whatever it is..." Nico's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "it's going to get in the way if... _when_ we join forces."

"So, we should find a way to get along...is what you're saying?" Walt's eyebrows rose and his face morphed into a thoughtful smirk. "I thought that was obvious from the start. You're not very good at this are you?"

Nico bristled. "Don't you have an important underworld meeting to go to? Get outta here then."

" _Afterlife_." Walt corrected with a smile, the kind of smile that was hesitant and measuring of the situation, uncertain whether it was wanted. "You should get back inside. You're gonna catch a cold."

"And you're not?" Nico scoffed and waved him off; watching as the Egyptian sauntered off into the shadows of the forest and disappeared.

All would come in good time.

Or what was left of it.

.:.:.:.

Loki had not expected Surt to come back from his mission missing part of his pants.

It was highly amusing to see the giant destined to burn all the realms to ash explain how he got his ass bitten by Underworld dogs, _literally_. When Surt continued to rage about those 'thrice-damned hellhounds', Loki lost interest and pulled his thoughts inward towards his next move.

 _It seems it may be harder to recruit man-power from the Underworld than I first thought._

"Captain." An undead soul stepped before Loki. "The ship is almost ready to embark."

"Good." Loki nodded, one hand ghosting over his suit to smooth the nonexistent wrinkles. "Set a course for Vanaheim first. That realm will be the last to move its lazy ass and will not expect an attack."

His fire giant friend looked around at the ship, which was larger than anything humanly conceivable. Surt gave a high whistle, flames catching in his eyes with glee at the sight.

"Turning forward time...that went well for you."

Loki didn't bother giving comment to Surt's observation. It had gone well. It had gone perfectly. Now that his plans were in motion, it was time to set the wheels turning. What had been foretold to take three years of preparations would now only take three weeks.

Good thing he'd been preparing for this for millennia.

Loki let his hand glide along the polished railing of a large, white ship made from the nails of the dead. All along the deck of the ship, tens of thousands of demons and giants readied the sails to make way and guide them through the rivers of the Yggdrasil. Loki had even gone to the lengths of traveling past the pantheon boundaries and into the Duat to recruit the demons of Egypt's darkest corners.

Sadly, it appeared, the hellhounds had not been so welcoming. Someone had already seen to their canine-minded loyalties.

Time was in his favor however. Since devouring the Egyptian god of time, Khonsu, Loki had control over time itself. This power came with a hefty price. Since speeding up time into a three week winter, the ichor in his veins had been slowly turning black. Loki couldn't help but think it was fitting.

When he ended time, time would end him.

"What comes next, my lord?" Surt had proved a reliable right hand. The fire giant had ambition, and a healthy hunger of a fire that would soon burn the entire nine realms. As well as a good sized hole in the back of his pants. Loki hid a smirk. Amusing. "After we annihilate the Vanir?"

"Fenrir still needs to be freed." Loki admitted. "For that we need the boy's sword."

"We can't get to him if he stays within the boundaries of that Greek camp."

"No." Loki nodded, "But with three weeks to save the world, I doubt he'll stay there. And with his father's sister in danger, he'll be fighting to leave camp and defend the realms."

.:.:.:.:.

With all this talk of ending the world and the heroes in demigod camp, the god of tricks was drawn to the thought of one person he wanted on his side, one person he'd rather not see fall into flames. Loki closed his eyes and let his daughter's dreams manifest around him.

"YOU!" He heard her scream in anger. The fury of a Valkyrie showing through her rage.

"Yes, it's me." Loki said, looking around the dream. He was in a restaurant of some kind. One that had only falafels on the menu, apparently. Wait...was that a waiter she was looking at? "Who's that boy?"

"No one." Was that a hint of sadness and broken heart he detected?

"Hm." Loki would have to smite him later then. "Well, just came to let you know that the door's still open, and my offer still stands."

"I'll never join you."

"You're on the wrong side, my dear." Loki said smoothly, aimed to disarm and gain trust. It didn't work. "If you stand with me, I can protect you from what is to come. You'll die otherwise."

"There are no sides in the end of the world except for those that start it, and those that try to prevent it. I will stand alongside my friends and happily die fighting for that cause." His daughter spat.

"Such passion, just like your mother." Loki smiles, not unkindly. "If it means anything to you…know that no matter what you choose, you'll always be my daughter. And I am proud of you."

A mix of fury, want for a parental love, and disbelief at his words warred in his daughter's heated gaze.

He ended the dream by opening his eyes. He was the trickster. The liar. However, the one surefire way to get what it was he wanted, was to tell the truth.

Even if no one believed it.

* * *

A/N: Alright! Finally got that outta the way.

Now, next chapter, what would you like to see? The attack on Vanaheim? More Will and Nico? Nico checking up on his father? Or maybe a change of pace like looking through the eyes of Percy, Leo, Jason, Thalia, Sadie, Carter, Magnus, or Sam? Let me know!

 **Parody:**

 _"We can't get to him if he stays within the boundaries of that Greek camp."_

 _"No." Loki nodded, "But with three weeks to save the world, I doubt he'll stay there. And with his father's sister in danger, he'll be fighting to leave camp and defend the realms._

 _"Now for gods' sakes, change your pants."_


End file.
